It has been realized that assembly of vehicles can be simplified by providing front end modules which include the vehicle cooling system. The front end module consists of a support assembly which may be of plastics or metal and may provide mountings for the vehicle bumper and headlamps. By manufacturing the support assembly and pre-fitting the cooling components to the module, alignment problems are reduced. Other advantages for the manufacturer can include reduction in the assembly time for a vehicle and space saving in assembly plants. Brackets, made of metal to withstand road salts and underbody applications, are used to secure cooling and other conduit, for example, to the frame during installation. The modules are loaded into the front end of the vehicle with fork lifts or overhead conveyors. The fork lifts and conveyors potentially damage components of the modular front end, particularly the metal brackets, by bending or breaking the components or brackets. Further, misalignment of certain components of the modular front end, or the front end itself, may occur due to the damage to the brackets, adding assembly time and cost to the modular installation.